Retro Arcade Wreck-It Ralph
|image = |caption = |Row 1 title = Directed by|Row 1 info = Rich Moore Phil Johnston|Row 2 title = Produced by|Row 2 info = Clark Spencer|Row 3 title = Screenplay by|Row 3 info = Phil Johnston Pamela Ribon|Row 4 title = Story by|Row 4 info = Rich Moore Phil Johnston Jim Reardon Pamela Ribon Josie Trinidad|Row 5 title = Starring|Row 5 info = John C. Reilly Sarah Silverman Gal Gadot Jack McBrayer Jane Lynch Alan Tudyk Alfred Molina Bill Hader Ed O'Neill Tarajj P. Henson|Row 6 title = Music by|Row 6 info = Henry Jackman Nick Glennie-Smith|Row 7 title = Cinematography by|Row 7 info = Nathan Detroit Warner (layout) Brian Leach (lighting)|Row 7 title = Edited by|Row 7 info = Jeremy Milton|Row 8 title = Production companies|Row 8 info = Walt Disney Pictures Walt Disney Animation Studios|Row 9 title = Distributed by|Row 9 info = Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures|Row 10 title = Release date|Row 10 info =November 22nd, 2019 (YouTube)|Row 11 title = Country|Row 11 info = United States Japan|Row 12 title = Language|Row 12 info = English}} Retro Arcade Wreck-It Ralph is an upcoming 2019 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Walt Disney Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It is also an animated film featured in the Disney Reborn Multiverse. The film was directed by Rich Moore and Phil Johnston, who also directed episodes of The Simpsons and Futurama, and the screenplay was written by Johnston and Jennifer Lee from a story by Moore, Johnston, and Jim Reardon. Lee, Chris Williams, and John Lasseter will serve as the executive producers, and will feature the voices of John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Gal Gadot, Jack McBrayer, Jane Lynch, Alan Tudyk, Alfred Molina, Bill Hader, Ed O'Neill, and Tarajj P. Henson. The film is scheduled to be released in November 22nd on YouTube. Cast * John C. Reilly as Wreck-It Ralph A gigantic, but soft-hearted man, who is the antagonist of the arcade game Fix-It Felix Jr. * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope Von Schweetz A racer/glitch in Sugar Rush. * Gal Gadot as Shank A tough and talented racer in Slaughter Race, an online multiplayer game introduced in Ralph Breaks the Internet. * Jack McBrayer as Fix-It Felix Jr. A repairman, who is the hero of Fix-It Felix Jr. * Jane Lynch as Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun The lead character of Hero's Duty. * Alan Tudyk as: ** King Candy The ruler of Sugar Rush who is revealed to be Turbo, an infamous character from another kart racing video game known for having crashed another game out of jealousy. King Candy's vocal stylings are based on comedian Ed Wynn, and his physical mannerisms are modeled from Wynn's Mad Hatter character in Alice in Wonderland. ** Knowsmore A character representing a fictional search engine of the same name, with an over-aggressive autofill. * Alfred Molina as: ** Double Dan A half-worm virus creator who inhabits the Dark Web. ** Little Dan Double Dan's conjoined brother. * Bill Hader as J.P. Spamley A personification of clickbait pop-up ads represented as a desperate salesman who can't make a sale. * Joe Lo Truglio as Markowski A soldier from Hero's Duty that Ralph meets in Tapper. * John DiMaggio as: ** Arthur A insecurity virus. ** Beard Papa The security guard at the Sugar Rush candy-kart factory. * Melissa Villaseñor as Taffyta Muttonfudge A racer in Sugar Rush. * Dennis Haysbert as General Hologram A holographic general in Hero's Duty. * Ed O'Neill as Mr. Stan Litwak Owner of Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade. * Tarajj P. Henson as Yesss An algorithm that determines the trending videos on BuzzzTube (a portmanteau of YouTube and BuzzFeed). Parts of her character were modeled after Cruella de Vill, as both characters are seen as fashionable. The cast also includes the Fix-It Felix Jr. Nicelanders, Edie McClurg as Mary, Raymond S. Persi as Mayor Gene, Jess Harnell as Don, Rachael Harris as Deanna, and Skylar Astin as Roy; Katie Lowes as Candlehead, Jamie Elman as Rancis Fluggerbutter, Josie Trinidad as Jubileena Bing-Bing, and Cymbre Walk as Crumbelina DiCaramello, racers in Sugar Rush; Rich Moore as Sour Bill, King Candy's sour ball henchman; Phil Johnston as Surge Protector, Game Central Station security; Stefanie Scott as Moppet Girl, a young arcade-game player; Brian Kesinger as a Cyborg (based on Kano from Mortal Kombat) and Martin Jarvis as Saitine, a devil-like villain, who attends the Bad-Anon support group; Tucker Gilmore as the Sugar Rush Announcer; Brandon Scott as Kohut, a soldier in Hero's Duty; Tim Mertens as Dr. Brad Scott, a scientist and Sgt. Calhoun's deceased fiancé in Hero's Duty; Flula Borg as Maybe, Yesss' assistant; and Hamish Blake as Pyro, Ali Wong as Felony, GloZell Green as Little Debbie, and Timothy Simons as Butcher Boy, characters in Slaughter Race. All of the Disney Princesses appear, including: Jennifer Hale as Cinderella, Kate Higgins as Aurora, Jodi Benson as Ariel, Paige O'Hara as Belle, Linda Larkin as Jasmine, Irene Bedard as Pocahontas, Ming-Na Wen as Mulan, Anika Noni Rose as Tiana, Mandy Moore as Rapunzel, and Kelly Macdonald as Merida, all of whom will reprise their roles from previous films and other media, while screenwriter Pamela Ribon will voice Snow White. Also returning from other films are Kristen Bell as Anna and Idina Menzel as Elsa from the Frozen franchise, and Auliʻi Cravalho as Moana, the titular character of the 2016 film. The film features several cameos from real-world video game characters including: a Zombie (Raymond S. Persi), from Cyril; Root Beer Tapper (Maurice LaMarche), the bartender from Tapper; Sonic the Hedgehog (Roger Craig Smith); Ryu (Kyle Hebert), Ken Masters (Reuben Langdon), M. Bison (Gerald C. Rivers), and Zangief (Rich Moore) from Street Fighter II; Clyde (Kevin Deters) from Pac-Man; and Yuni Verse (Jamie Sparer Roberts) from Dance Dance Revolution. YouTube personalities Colleen Ballinger, Dani Fernandez, and Tiffany Herrera have voice cameo as themselves. Tim Allen, Anthony Daniels, Vin Diesel, Michael Giacchino, Brad Garrett, and Corey Burton will reprise their roles as Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story, C-3PO from Star Wars, Baby Groot as Guardians of the Galaxy, FN-3181 from Star Wars as well, Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh and Christopher Robin, and Grumpy from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, respectively. Moore Kevin Deters, Jeremy Milton and Jesse Averna will also voice First Order Stormtroopers. A character modeled after dubstep musician Skrillex makes an appearance in the fictional Fix-It Felix Jr. as the DJ at the anniversary party of the game. Rock band Imagine Dragons have voice cameos as themselves. Development During production of Ralph Breaks the Internet and The Lion King Reborn, the film's directors Rich Moore and Phil Johnston, and executive producer John Lasseter confirmed there would be a "retro arcade" edition of Wreck-It Ralph within the Disney Reborn Multiverse. The idea of the title came from the Retro Arcade Pac-Man plug-n-play joystick released by Jakks Pacific. Casting On December 28th, the majority cast was confirmed led by John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Gal Gadot, Jack McBrayer, Jane Lynch, Alan Tudyk, Alfred Molina, Bill Hader, Ed O'Neill, Tarajj P. Henson, Joe Lo Truglio, John DiMaggio, Melissa Villaseñor, Dennis Haysbert, Roger Craig Smith, Tim Allen and Anthony Daniels as Wreck-It Ralph, Vanellope Von Schweetz, Fix-It Felix Jr., Sergeant Tamora Jean Calhoun, King Candy and Knowsmore, Double Dan and Little Dan, J.P. Spamley, Mr. Stan Litwak, Yesss, Markowski, Arthur and Beard Papa, Taffyta Muttonfudge, General Hologram, Sonic the Hedgehog, Buzz Lightyear and C-3PO, respectively. Release It is set to be released in November 22nd, 2019 on YouTube Category:Under Construction Category:Non-Fanon Category:Wreck-It Ralph Category:WindowsMyers2018's ideas Category:Movies Category:Films Category:Walt Disney Films Category:Video Game Movies Category:Computer-animated films Category:Computer-animated Category:2019 Category:2019 Films Category:Disney Reborn Multiverse films